Forever
by Guinevere-Hale
Summary: Just a bunch us drabbles. All Bloom/Sky. I own nothing :p.
1. Sky: The Wedding

_Hello people! I was going through a few of these and found myself disappointed about the size and amount. So I'm doing my part and fixing it .These are strictly drabbles!_

She looked beautiful. No, she looked more beautiful than beautiful. Her white dress showed all her curves perfectly. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her father walked with her down the never-ending-isle (or so it seemed) until she finally made her way to me. She took my hand and we turned. We repeated the boring words for what seemed like hours. Then came time for the kiss.

She looked me in the eye. I bent down and gently touched her lips to mine. I started to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. She through her arms around my neck and kissed me with such passion. I did the first thing that came to mind.

I kissed her back.

We did this for a while. After some throat-clearing and coughing, we turned to look at the waiting crowd. There was my father, smiling big. And her father, with some other look on his face…and a clenched fist.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her blush.

We made our way back down the isle, and out the door.

Then we picked up where we left off…

_That was the first chapter. I update as soon as I can, and that is not very often. But if you know me, you know reviews speed up my updates. If you don't know me, reviews speed up my updates. I also need ideas. Just words or phrases are okay. _


	2. Bloom: I Hate Being Queen

_Okay. I'm back. Big thanks to LaLa and Arey and my other reviewer, who is unnamed._

Okay, so being Queen was…different. DO this. Do that. No, that's wrong. Do it again. But I liked the end of the day.

Sky would come in. And he would take off his shirt. And not put one back on. It was beautiful. And I just sat and watched.

But then he laid down next to me. And kissed me. Then we did things I'm not allowed to tell you.

Did I mention I love being Queen of Erakleon?

_It's short and boring. Imagine a blonde girl (that's me!) sitting a square room with a bed, nightstand, and desk. She is writing something. Or looks like it. Her Word Doc is empty. This is because she has a serious case of writers block. You want to know how to cure her? Give her IDEAS!_


	3. Sky: Waking Up

The sun is filtering through the curtains and falling lightly on her beautiful skin. The thin white nightgown that goes down two inches from her hip and has straps that hang off her shoulders is on the floor. She is snuggled into my chest. Her warmth is making my skin tingle.

But the best part is when she rolls over. She stretches and opens her perfect blue eyes. Then she looks at me.

"Wow" is all she says. And I nod.

I may not know a lot. But one thing I know for sure is: Waking up to Bloom is the highlight of my day.

_You like? I still need ideas!_


	4. Bloom: Feeling Bad

_I need to do a disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, everyone would wear shorter outfits and there would be way more Bloom/Sky action. _

He was so smart. And funny. And charming. And caring. And that's why he's such a great king.

He's always sitting on a throne somewhere in the castle, talking to someone. And he's a great listener. He listens intently and always has an answer. There is not one problem he can't fix.

Why he is that way, I have no clue. But he is. He is an amazing king and an amazing husband, and hopefully, in about seven months, he'll be an amazing father.

I think I should tell him. I bet he'll be happy. No, he'll be ecstatic. He wanted kids from the day he met me… not that it's a bad thing. I wanted them too.

Now he's just sitting there, thinking. I slip out from behind the wall and walk through the doors into the empty throne room.

"Bloom?" He has a smile on his face and that glow in his eyes.

"Sky, I want to talk to you."

"Alright. What do you need, darling?"

"Sky, I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant."

Nothing. He just stared.

I started to reach out and touch him nut was enveloped in a hug. He picked me up and spun me around. After setting me down, he kissed me. And I kissed back.

I felt really bad after. The poor peasant got a show though. She was scared have to death, but that's not my fault. She chose to come in with her problems. But I still felt bad.

_My same rant: review and favorite and stuff like that. I'm still looking for ideas so… Remember words or phrases are okay. My mum said baby and I got this so…_


	5. Sky: The Fountain

**Hey… I'm back… m sorry it took so long! I was packing and unpacking, but I finally moved into my new house and everything is unpacked and clean! And then I sat down and tried to write but I had a major case of writers block… Then the church retreat… then my school trip… **

**But on a good note… I got a laptop as an early birthday gift! It has updated software so now I'm not using Word 2003! (Yea, my second hand computer belonged to a dino before it was mine …)**

**Here is my new chapter… Bloom/Sky… of course…**

Sky

I remember when it hit me. I mean literally _hit me_.

Bloom was talking to someone, a handmaiden probably. She was very interested in the conversation; she wasn't even watching where she was going. I was waiting for her to walk outside so I could whisk her away to our bedroom and lock the door. Luckily, I wasn't paying attention either. She walked right into me. Now normally, I would have opened my arms and she would have fallen into them. But instead, we both fell into, that's right, the fountain. The water was freezing and Bloom screamed. And the person she was talking to, who I now realized was Stella, was rolling on the ground, laughing!

"Wow Bloom! You just can't keep your hands off of him, can you?" Stella yelled before she continued laughing her head off.

"Stella! This is where you help me off of Sky! Not sit there and watch!" Bloom retorted as she tried to pick herself off of me.

"But this is much more fun. Plus I don't want to ruin my manicure."

I gently grabbed Bloom's arms and lifted her up. I then sat her down beside me and exited the fountain. Only to be dragged back in. Bloom was pulling (She's strong, but I weigh more than three times her size…) on my hand trying to get me back. I grabbed her other hand and pulled her out of the fountain.

That's when everyone came pouring out of the castle. Because, apparently, when the King and Queen fall in a fountain, everyone has to come see how soaking wet they are.

"Have a nice swim, Sky?"

"Yes Brandon, want to see how it feels?" An evil smile spread across my face as I looked to where my friend was standing. He slowly backed away. I reached for the towel one of the servers handed me.

"Bloom, no! You're wet! Why would you do that?" Stella screamed behind me. I turned to see what was happening and couldn't help but laugh. She had her arms wrapped so tightly around Stella, I thought they were going to break off. Her wet body was pressed against Stella's; water soaking into the fabric of both girl's dresses and shoes. I walked over and took Bloom's hand. I lead her up the steps and through the doors while everyone watched and laughed, or in Stella's case, cried. We went to our bed room, and locked the door…


	6. Bloom: Blue

Blue was a colour. Blue was a feeling. But blue was not his eyes. When people talk about him, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, I almost cringe. Because his eyes are not just blue. They are so much more than that.

His eyes are sky blue (no pun intended) with 5 other shades sprinkled in. They sparkle in the light and glow in the dark. His eyes are firece and soft, strong and gentle. He can hold your gaze and have a conversation with you, using only his eyes. He can warm you up with one look. He can calm you down with just a gaze. He can make your feel safe and secure with a glance.

So, his eyes are not blue. To me, they are so much more than that.


	7. Sky: Light

Sky had always liked the night just a little bit more than the day.

The day was so bright and busy. He had to be a prince during the day. He had school during the day.

The night was peaceful. He could sit in his room and sleep. He didn't have to do anything. At night, Sky could just be Sky.

But that was before he became king and married Bloom.

Bloom loved the daytime. It was bright and full of energy, just like her. But that wasn't the big reason behind his change of heart.

The day brought light. And light was amazing. The way the light shone on the bare skin of Bloom in mornings before she woke up. The way the light tanned her sun-kissed skin in the summer months. The way the light reflected off Bloom's firey hair when the cool wind sent it flying around her face. The way the light lite up her gorgeous smile. He loved the way the light glinted off the necklaces she wore. Or the way the light glittered off her sparkling wings.

Yes. Sky loved the daytime. He loved the warmth. He loved the sunlight. But mostly, he loved his wife.

* * *

><p>I have been on the longest hiatus in my entire life. I hope you can all forgive me. Please reveiw.<p>

I need ideas for future chapters. Please send me words or phrases or colours or souls!

~Guin


End file.
